creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2015
07:42 :D 07:43 Nose 07:43 Jestem lepszy od ciebie 07:43 A idźże 07:43 umiem narysowac kanapke 07:43 Ja też umiem 07:43 Zaraz ci pokażę 07:43 to narysuj 07:43 Mowiles ze nie umiesz 07:43 :? 07:43 elo 07:44 Chyba za długo mnie nie było 07:44 Czemu Rycerz stracił uprawnienia? 07:44 Spróbuje narysować kanapke 07:44 bo są problemy 07:44 nie mogłem banować 07:44 i mi robimy taki myk 07:44 Uff. 07:44 aracz przywracaj 07:45 Oto i kanapka http://sketchtoy.com/65690997 07:45 Już myślałam, że znowu jesteś niegrzeczny i już musiałam szykować pejcz na Ciebie. 07:45 Nadać uprawnienia? 07:45 i tak bym się do tego nie zastosował XD 07:45 hi 07:45 http://sketchtoy.com/65691012 07:45 prosz 07:45 możesz przywrócić 07:46 Kto chce na ochotnika dostać bana/kicka? 07:46 hello /o 07:46 kyu 07:46 kicki działają 07:46 tylko bany nie działają 07:46 No to bana. 07:46 nie działa 07:46 On wypatrzył dawno ją, stała za filarem, miała modne spodnie, bluzę modną i modny zegarek. 07:46 kuźwa 07:46 Ja chcę kicka 07:46 plz 07:46 Rycerz 07:46 Pies zbigniew xD 07:46 Spróbuj z innej przeglądarki 07:46 Albo relognij się. 07:46 tak tak wyczyściłem cache itp 07:46 czekaj spróbuje z eksplorera XD 07:46 Inna przeglądarka? 07:46 Kyuro, kicknij mnie plz 07:47 http://sketchtoy.com/65691039 07:47 Noseł, sorry, za mało mam dzisiaj many :c 07:47 k 07:47 Potrzedł bliżej, przyjrzał się, "tak, to będzie ona!" wymarzona cud kobieta, może nawet żona. 07:47 Ło jaka kanapka 07:47 Propsy kolego 07:47 spróbuj z ekslporera 07:47 Nudzę się. 07:47 zw 07:47 Jadłbym 07:47 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń przypina Kyry do kroplówki z maną 07:47 Dzięki hombre 07:47 Przyda się, senkju. 07:48 Piniak mam pomysł 07:48 Umyj wreszcie naczynia. 07:48 :') 07:48 umyj się 07:48 Lol, nie wymagaj za wiele. xD 07:48 No k, to wsadź je do zmywarki 07:48 XD 07:48 Bosze 07:48 mwś gnije 07:48 Jejku. 07:48 Wsadź się do zmywarki 07:48 Nie chce mi się xD 07:48 Piniak to ten 07:48 O Paaaaaaanieee 07:48 * SnifSnif Porywa pieska (zbigniewa) Crej 07:49 http://sketchtoy.com/65691069 nos 07:49 To ty na mnie spojrzałeś 07:49 Piątek/sobota/niedziela u mnie? 07:49 Taką mam zajawę teraz na rysowanie, że aż przerwałem robienie tej parodii 07:49 Idk. 07:49 ło jaki wilkeł 07:49 To je pikne 07:49 na eksplorerze też nie działa 07:49 Aż się głodny zrobiłem 07:49 Zbyszka chyba nie będzie, to ja tak średnio chcę. 07:49 Hm 07:49 Piniak, Noseł 07:49 czo 07:49 Możecie banować? 07:50 Hexałkię? 07:50 Ja zbanowałem dzisiaj gościa 07:50 Hexałkę* 07:50 Więc ja mogę 07:50 Ale teraz 07:50 Mogę kogoś na próbę? 07:50 :') 07:50 Kto chce bana na chwilę? 07:50 ja 07:50 k 07:50 ja 07:50 hm 07:50 :/ 07:50 aczkolwiek tak 07:50 tadaa 07:50 much 07:50 1st 07:50 No k. 07:50 xD 07:50 Działa. 07:50 jak się na niego uwzięli 07:51 Czyli Rycerz ma coś z uprawnieniami 07:51 mówię wam 07:51 na mozilli też nie działa 07:51 no w mordę 07:51 jak będzie miał staffa to się zemsci XD 07:51 xd 07:51 Rycerz daj screena na priv 07:51 ale czego scrina 07:51 Może jak włączą te skrypty i tak dalej, to coś się zresetuje lub coś ten teges. Chociaż wątpię. 07:51 Zetwu, obejrzę se moją parodię 07:51 klikam na wypraw pogrzeb 07:51 i znika i się nic nie dzieje 07:51 to wszystko 07:51 Jak na razie 2 minuty 40 sekund ^^ 07:51 niepotrzeba ci scrinów nawet 07:51 nie wiem co się odwala 07:52 To będzie piękne 07:52 hej 07:53 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń wciąga uszy brzuchem 07:53 nos 07:53 daj na pw 07:54 * 07:54 udostępnij 07:54 na yt 07:54 niepublicznie 07:54 to co jest 07:54 pls 07:55 Nom 07:55 Daj 07:55 Zara 07:55 Awwwwww! 07:55 Na razie robię jeszcze 07:55 jutro może będzie 07:55 Napilem się chłodzonego 2 dni tymbarka :/ jak zimno! 07:56 Ale będzie fajne 07:56 Przynajmniej w moim odczuciu 07:56 Nie narzekaj 07:56 Jutro się rozpłyniesz 07:56 Powiem tylko że użyłem tego na przykład: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWdIZ4EkGUg 07:56 Więcej nie zdradzę >:D 07:57 KOCHASZ GO K**WA? 07:57 xD 07:57 Moje wokale były na twoim dysku twardym xD 07:57 Weź idź do sypialni bo kurde Jimson na ciebie czeka z kootasem xD 07:57 I tak przegrał ten beef xd 07:58 SnifSnif możemy jeszcze się na Tobie pobawić? 07:58 Ja nie wiem ale jak dla mnie to jest świetne xD 07:58 A będzie bolało? :/ 07:58 Rycerz spróbuje Cię zbanować 07:58 ok :P 07:58 dawaj 07:58 na ring 07:58 * SnifSnif wchodzi na ring XD 07:58 zaraz cie 07:59 A teraz zetwu na chwilę, muszę się jeszcze zająć tą parodią 07:59 Planyję żeby było 5 minut ale może być i więcej 07:59 Planuje* 08:00 Kuro, jest może u Ciebie kabel usb to mojego telefonu? Bardzo go potrzebuję. 08:00 A jak wyglądał? 08:00 Rycerz cos nie wyszło? 08:00 nie działa 08:00 :/ 08:01 Mój nos to cwel 08:01 A mój Noseł nie :3 08:01 Dobry wieczór 08:01 Noseł nie akurat 08:01 yo 08:01 Rycerzu Śmierci, mogę w PW? 08:01 Hej. 08:01 Co on ma admina? 08:01 o/ 08:01 Czy ja o czymś nie wiem D: 08:01 Noseł, Baakamono jest helperem. 08:01 Ahaa 08:01 prosze 08:02 No faktycznie 08:02 hi 08:02 A to znaczy że ma admina 08:02 Na wszystkim 08:02 Rozgryzłem nas, Ha! 08:02 Brawo Ty! 08:02 ^^ 08:03 Panie i panowie, wśród nas jest Sherlock! 08:03 hy hy 08:43 Podobno od wczoraj problemy z nim są i wysiadł na dzień podajże 08:44 chwała 08:45 xD 08:45 garden na tej wiki tylko ja nie mogę banować 08:45 na wiki testowej helpera mogłem 08:45 ale na plittrze też nie mogłem 08:45 yay, 2 minuty 50 sekund parodii 08:45 To już połowa 08:45 ^^ 08:48 RŚ, spróbuje cię zbanować i od razu odblokuje, może coś da .v. 08:49 co tu się wyprawia 08:49 dalej nie działa 08:49 cholera jasna 08:49 Rycerz nie może banować. 08:49 bo? 08:49 Pomysły jakieś? 08:49 hmm 08:49 ale z was dekle XD 08:49 Raven, nie mam pojęcia 08:49 bo jak klikam zbanuj to nawet się nie wyświetla 08:49 klikam i nic 08:49 raven? 08:49 wyłączyli ostatnio wszystkie strony mediawiki bo ktoś tam się włamał i przejął konto staffa 08:50 ale chyba teraz działa 08:50 no i co z tego? 08:50 dlaczego tylko ja nie mogę banować? 08:50 niech garden sprowadzi tu swojego bota 08:50 Kompa restartowałeś? .v. 08:50 do helpera mam się zgłosić jak za 2 dni się nie naprawi 08:50 raven ale po co 08:50 testowałem już na wiki helpera i tam działa 08:50 Raven, w czym pomóc botem? 08:50 nie działa banowanie tutaj i na plittrze 08:50 ciasteczka? 08:50 dla mnie 08:50 ciasteczka czyściłem 08:51 pamięć podręczną również 08:51 wszystko co mi helper polecił zrobiłem 08:51 i dalej nic 08:52 Kwa, kwa 08:52 kukuryku 08:52 Weź to głośniej, aha 08:52 Jogurt na bicie 08:52 Sprawdź! 08:53 Ja lecę, jak coś znajdę to dam znać 08:53 nerka , niech (garden) będzie z wami 08:53 Narka :D 08:53 pa 08:53 http://scr.hu/7ow8/4s76i 08:53 08:53 już w 2016 08:54 http://www.gry-online.pl/S016.asp?ID=20180 <- mój brak życia na najbliższy czas. 08:54 * Sajko6622 pije (garden) 09:02 o/ 09:03 o/ 09:03 Aracz 09:03 grałeś w soldiers of honor>? 09:04 Albo w men of war? 09:04 To jest coś podobnego, ale osadzowne w realiach II wojny 09:04 Ert, właśnie znalazłem grę współtwórców Men of War. 09:04 Praktycznie to samo, ale lepsze graficznie i w XXI wieku. 09:04 To jest ra gra? 09:04 k 09:04 Call to Arms. 09:05 http://www.gry-online.pl/S016.asp?ID=20180 09:05 D1 09:05 Zauważyłem pole edycji do edytowania skrinów w skrinszuterze 09:05 o/ 09:05 lel 09:05 antasma 09:05 Hej 09:05 daj jakiegoś skrina 09:05 ? 09:05 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/bepjwbi 09:06 xD 09:06 Jeszcze jednego 09:06 Cześć Nowa. 09:06 Hej Aracz 09:06 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/fyejgut 09:06 Nowa 09:06 ? 09:06 Chcesz ciastko? 09:06 09:07 Nie, dziękuje 09:07 prosz 2015 08 11